pretty little lairs-sparia-aria tired and sick
by emmajanedonaldson123
Summary: Aria keeps having nightmares and she is not telling anyone she hasn't slept properly in days will she let her friends, family in or will it go too far. Ali is alive, A is here and mya never existed and aria is not with Ezra
1. chapter 01

Aria's POV

I get out of bed and turn my alarm off not that I got a lot of sleep anyway but I get up put on a pair of high waisted ripped jeans and I put on a grey top that says lucky in yellow writing I place my Adidas zipped hoodie on and a pair of original superstars. I head downstairs grab my coffee mug and fill it up and I wait for Spencer to come to pick me up.

**1o minutes later**

"beep beep" spencers car was outside so I place my backpack on and get in the car "hey Spence hey Ali," i say "hey Aria," they both say in unison we start driving to school we park up to get out the car and head into school where Hanna and Emily already are sitting at the table "hey guys" Emily says motioning for us to come over to the table. We head to the table where we all sit and chat until class "ring ring" that was the bell for class Spencer heads to science Hanna, Emily and Ali head to pe and I head to maths. We all say bye and head to class I walk into maths and sit down open my bag take out my jotter and do work the day goes fast and it was soon lunchtime. "Hey guys," I say as I walk to the table we all get food Ali, Emily and Hanna all have burgers and I and Spence have macaroni. After lunch, I and Emily have study while the rest of them have other classes we are in the library reading books I yawn and Emily just looks at me but doesn't say anything. Soon study was over and it was time to go home so Spencer dropped me off at home and then took her and Ali home "hi mum hi dad hi mike I'm home" I say "hi aria dad is at work and mike is away to Davids" mum tells me back "okay well I'm going upstairs and I'm having dinner at Hanna's tonight mum so I won't need food" I say as I walk upstairs I sit at my desk and do my homework "beep beep" my phone got a message I read it

**Little miss daddy daughter won't have a daddy for long -A**

I don't know what this means but I place my phone down and do my homework when my phone rings it was Hanna

H- hey aria are you still coming for dinner my mum is asking

A- Yeah be over in 20 just finishing homework

H- okay bye see you then

A- Bye

And then I hung up. I finish homework and I get ready to go to Hanna's I get in my car and drive there

"Ding dong" I ring her doorbell Miss Marin answers "hey Aria long time no see," she says as she hugs me "I know just been really busy," I say as pulling away "okay well Hanna is upstairs ill call you when dinner is ready" she says and as I walk up 3 steps Miss Marin says "and aria" I turn and say "yeah" she says "its lovely to see you again take care" she says "thanks Miss Marin" I say and continue walking upstairs me and Hanna talk till dinner and during dinner and after dinner "hey aria wanna stay tonight" she says as I'm lying on the bed "sure Hanna but remember we have school tomorrow okay" I say "okay" Hanna replies as she goes to get her PJs on "I'm going to text Spencer to know she doesn't have to pick me up tomorrow" I say as I pull my phone out I throw her a quick text

**Staying at Hanna's tonight so no need to pick me up - Aria xoxo**

She quickly replies saying "okay no bother don't stay up too late and I'll see you both tomorrow at school, night - Spence xoxo"I put my phone on charge and me and Hanna head to bed I lie in bed till I know Hanna is asleep and I walk over to her couch and just do whatever to stay awake all night.

**The next day**

At 5am I stand up of off Hanna's couch and start to get ready I throw on a dress of Hannas and I place a pair of her flats on and straighten my hair which is down to like the centre mid of my back. I then head downstairs and make a cup of coffee and drink it before Hanna wakes up I then start making breakfast for Hanna and Mrs Marin (Ashley) just as I was about to plate it up I hear someone coming downstairs it was Ashley "hey Aria" she says with a confused look "I'm making breakfast I got up at 6 am cause Hanna kept snoring so I got up and got ready and made breakfast for us all" I say as I continue plating the food "well sorry that Hanna kept you up next time just go into the guest room if you need to but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble" she says "yeah well my mum always said never wait until you are leaving to say goodbye" I say as I place all food on the table "HANNA GET UP NOW YOU WILL BE LATE F YOU DONT GET UR ASS OUT OF BED" I shout "IM COMING ITS ONLY 7AM WE DONT NEED TO LEAVE TILL 8 AM" she shouts back and 5 minutes later she comes down and sees the food "aria did you make all this" she asked "yeah" I say as we all sit down "jeez what time were you up" she asked "6 am because of YOUR snoring" I say I lied but I need to make an excuse up "sorry" she says "its fine but hurry up and eat we need to go" I say as we all eat I quickly was all thedishes and Hanna goes to get ready and at 7:45 we are both ready and we leave to head to school. When we arrive at school we meet up with all the girl and we chat until first class which is English and it was a double period meaning it was 3 hours long with a 5-minute break every 45 minutes. I could tell I was gonna pass out but I just carried on focusing on my work and I never even realised that the teacher had told everyone to go for a break until Spencer tapped my shoulder "Aria are you okay you look sick"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 2

"Aria are you okay you look sick," says Spencer while tapping my shoulder "yeah I'm fine Spence," I say as I stand up and put things away and step outside for a break I go to my locker "Aria please you look really sick you need to go home," says Spencer "Spencer stop worrying I'm fine I'm just tired I woke up at 6 because of Hanna's snoring" I say as I open my locker and grab my water "well promise me that if it gets too much you tell me and ill take you home" she says "promise now lets go"I say closing my locker and heading to class "hey girls where were you" Ali says with Emily and Hanna next to her "we were at the locker talking now lets get started" Spencer says as we all sit down. English is finished and now it is lunch we all sit down Ali, Spencer and Hanna all get a cheese and ham toastie and Emily and I have Pizza we all catch up and talk and I'm not feeling better if anything I feel worse but I'm pretending to feel better so the girls don't keep asking lunch is over and I really don't think I can keep going I think I need to go home and sleep but I'm not gonna ask Spencer or Hanna so now I have to choose Emily or Ali but ill go for whichever one is closer I head to my locker and I see Emily I walk up to her "em" I say tapping her shoulder "yeah aria omg you look terrible" she says she feels my head "Aria I'm taking you to home you have a fever" she says "yeah I was gonna ask you to take me home I think I'm sick" I say as I walk over to my locker "okay hold on I'm going to message the group chat"

**~ hey taking Aria home she is sick has a fever ill prob stay with her for a bit c u all later - xoxo Em ~**

"Okay you ready to go," Emily says as she closes her locker "yeah I guess,"I say as I yawn me and Em head to the car and we leave the parking lot and we have a 12-minute drive to my house and I want to go to sleep but I can't cause I won't wake up to get home so I stay awake the whole drive and when we arrive home Emily helps me in because I feel faint and she helps me to sit on the couch and I'm sitting there and Emily walks to my room to get duvet and I feel my eyes get heavy and that is when I fell asleep Emily comes down and sees me and places the blanket over me. After about 20 minutes Emily starts making soup for when I get up and has looked out all the medicines ill need and made it all perfect for me.

**1hr later**

Aria is lying on the couch and Emily is on the chair reading a book when Aria gets an urge to throw up she sits up and runs off the couch and ran up the stairs and throw up in the toilet. Emily was behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back " it's okay" she said quietly. After about 7 minutes of Aria throwing up she stood up washed her mouth and hugged Em. "how are you feeling now" she asked stroking my head "worse than I did this morning can we go downstairs i feel dizzy" Aria asked pulling away from the hug "sure hold on to me just in case you fall" Emily says holding on to Aria and they walk downstairs and Aria sits on the couch and lays down to try to feel better before she knew it she fell asleep. Around 1:30 AM Aria woke up to see Emily asleep on the other couch she woke up and felt better and quietly went and got a drink of water and took some medication. She then stayed awake until 7 am trying to think about what A meant about her dad and when she seen Emily awake she said "morning Em" looking at her "Morning Aria so are you feeling better than" she asked grabbing a cup for coffee "yeah much better must have just needed sleep" I said grabbing ANOTHER cup of coffee too "yeah maybe what time were you up its only 7:45" she asked while drinking her coffee "oh around 7:20" I say I know I lied but I can't let her know I was up at 1:30 she would never let me go to school. "So Aria are you well enough for school or want to stay off today and go back tomorow?" she asked "No I think I can go today I feel fine"

**Okay so guys this is my chapter 2 I know it's long but I got carried away please let me know what u think **

**Emmajane xox**


End file.
